


what was, can Never Be again

by ChrystleRR92



Category: Batman (Comics), Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrystleRR92/pseuds/ChrystleRR92
Summary: MPREG CHILD BIRTH)Now this scene is when Connor goes into labbor and through painful child bith.I am warning you before hand, this scene might have some cusing and very personal between Connor and his friends and family and I mean like his legs spread wide open and very vulnerable and exposed. So, if you don't like any of this then don't read.I put a lot of time and effort into this story so far.





	

CONNER GOES THROUGH PAINFUL LABBOR AND CHILD BIRTH 

Conner is 8 and a half months pregnant at this point and has had high blood pressure since the begining, and his doctor and long time friend PJ (Pete Junior) has been telling him to take it easy and to lay down. Connor of course can't just relax and lay down and take it easy,cause everyone needs his help sooner or later with something since he is about smart as a computer and can hack into anything.

One morning Conner is siting in a chair in the Bat Cave helping Batman and Robin with hacking into a computer disk they had stolen, Conner gets the last thing done on it then all of a sudden he starts having sharp stomach pains."whoa,easy little one, its not time yet"(Connor puts a hand on his stomach, closes his eyes and does some breathing techniques that PJ had taught him)

Bruce and Clark stop what their doing and looks at Connor,Damian walks up to Connor,who is still doing his breathing techniques,"Are you ok? is ou- the baby ok?" Damian ask and puts a hand on Connor's back. Connor closes his eyes tighter while his hand still on his stomach and rocks himself back and forth trying to ease the pain, Connor shakes his head real fast.

"NO! Damian, NO! I'm NOT OK, I'm hurting real,( Connor bends down) real, baaadd! Call PJ Damian! call him, I think,I think it's time! " Clark and Bruce rushes up to Connor, and Clark makes Connor look at him.) " Son,are you sure?, it could be false contractions again." Clark asks him. Connor looks at his dad with tears rolling down his cheeks."I've been having these pains for 5 hours and I thought it was false contractions as well,so I didn't say anything, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I, first time for everything ? ( Connor smiles just barely before another contraction takes over. )"DaaaaaDDD!(Connor says through gritted teeth) " Ok, I'll call PJ to let him know what's going on."

Damian says and goes." we'll go and take him to the birthing room " Bruce says, Clark puts an arm under Connor's arm pit and Bruce does the same with the other one and when they get him up from the chair, all of a sudden... Connor bends down with extreme back and stomach pain again.

"OH, GODDD DADD! I can't, I Can't do this," Connor shakes his head and starts to sit back down on the chair again, Clark holds him up so he won't be able to sit back down."look at me son, look at me!" Connor looks at his dad." breath, just breath through the pain son," Clark does breathing techniques to calm him down, and he mimics his dad's breathing to get through the pain." you think your the ONLY one who had to go through this ,Son? Trust me when I say I know it hurts real bad, but you just got to breath through this, when the pain stops let us know ok so we can start walking again "

(Connor nods his head,Clark and bruce just hold him until the contraction passes,so they can get to the birthing room.) "you ready, son?" (Connor takes his last breathing and nods his head.) "Ok, we're going to go up the stairs ok, Connor?" Bruce lets him know what they are going to be doing and on the rest of the way to the room Connor just breaths everytime he has a contraction, when they finally get to the room they lay him down on the bed, Connor gets comfortable on the bed, then Damian comes in with just being off the phone with PJ to see what they should do next, Connor looks at Damian.

"well, what did he said?" Damian puts up the phone and takes a deep breath and lets it out, looks at Connor." PJ wants you to get comfortable and get ready for the birth and by that he said to time the contractions and to take off your clothes and just relax with us, your support team, and just breath every time you have a contraction until he gets here". "I'll time the contractions to see how far a part they are from each other ok, just tell me when a contraction starts and when it stops so I can time them ok Connor?"(Connor nods and looks at Damian,with his arms crossed.)

And did he said how lo- OH,OH, GOODDD!" "is it a contraction?( Connor doesn't answer he's too busy being in pain)"...Connor?!(Bruce yells in his batman voice trying to get Connor's attention away from the pain for just a second and when he finally does,Connor nods, Bruce starts timing it and looks at his watch and back at Connor.)"Let me know when it stops Connor"(Bruce told him, Connor nods and puts his hand on his stomach and closes his eyes shut, Clark sits on the edge of the bed and puts a hand on top of Connor's on his stomach." breath son, just breath." ( Clark does the breath technique.)"yeah,Dad I just got to breath."

Connor says sarcastically, he stops closing his eyes tightly and mimic's his dad's breathing until the contraction had past, and he opened his eyes again and relax.)" Did it stop, Connor?" (Bruce asked and Connor nodes his head and Bruce looks at his watch.)" it lasted for 5 minutes." Connor looks at Damian again.)" how long did he said he will be Dam?"( Damion sits on the other side of the bed and puts a hand on Connor's face, takes a slow deep breath in and out and looks him dead in the eye .)

He told me about 2 hours or so, but he is on his way" "Oh, God"(Connor shakes his head)"no,no that's too long Dam, that's too lo- OH,OH,"(Connor grabs a hold of his stomach and gets in the fetal position, Bruce starts timing them again.)"Son,stop and breath,just breath," (Clark gets him out of that position.)"Look at me son, look at me,"( Connor stops and looks at his dad with tears)"I can't do this dad, I can't,can't handel this."( Connor pleas with his dad to stop the pain)"hey,you are the strongest person I know son,if I CAN handel this, YOU can handel this, here lets get your clothes off and get you more comfortable." He helps him get his clothes off.

It has been an hour since the contractions has started, but he has had ONLY 6 contractions within that time, but they got more painful as the hour had past. Connor is under the thin white sheet of the hospital bed that Bruce was kindly enough to provide.

"When was the last contraction?" Bruce asks Connor, Connor opens his eyes, yawns and sits up a little and looks at his watch." about an hour ago, when is...Oh Goddd! (Connor sits up more and wraps his arms around his stomach and closes his eyes tightly.).."Oh, GOODD" (Bruce shakes Connor's shoulder to get his attention while timing the contractions. "Hey,remember to breath in and out." (Connor does what he is told and slowly breaths in and out.) " yeah, thats it, in and out."

(Connor finally relaxes after the contraction passes, and open his eyes)" when is PJ going to get here?" (He asks Bruce, just then PJ comes in the room) "I'm here Connor, well I got a call from Damian and the way he described the situation, it sounds like you might be in active labbor." He sits down on the bed by Connor's feet and puts his hands on Connor's knees, just then Damian and Clark come in the room and sits next to Bruce. PJ opens his doctor bag and gets out a white plastic package and right when he is almost done opening the plastic package, he looks around at the people in the room. )

" can you guys wait out in the hall way, while I do a rectal cervix exam, since this is kinda private." PJ says."Ok, we'll be outside son." (Clark says and they all 3 start to walk out the door.) "NO!, I want them to be in here for this please, PJ please they are my family and if they want to be my support team as well,then they need to see all of me, NO secrets" (PJ looks at them, then goes back to opening the package " you sure?, this will leave you feeling vulnable" "yeah,PJ im sure." Connor says to him. OK, that's fine, it's your rodeo." (All three sit back to their seats, PJ puts on the gloves that were in the plastic package and gets the lube that was also in there, on two gloved fingers.)

"Ok,now I would like for you to scoot down towards me with your legs spread." he tells Connor. Connor scoots down towards him with his legs spread under the thin white sheet and PJ barely lifts up the sheet so he's the only one seeing Connor's genitals and looks at Connor in the eye.) "Now I'm going to let you know that your are going to feel pressure like you need to go to the bathroom, but whatever you do, DON'T PUSH, ok DON'T PUSH, you ready?"

(Connor grabs the white sheet and moves it up towards himself until he is fully exposed to everyone in the room, PJ looks at Conner)"You sure? "Like I said, I want them to see everything, no secrets." Connor Spreads his legs as wide as he can. "very well, I have lube on my fingers so that way it would be little bit easier going in your rectum" (PJ starts to rub Connor's rectum with lubed fingers, until he has relaxed enough.)"Ok stay relaxed for me and take slow calming breaths.( Connor closes his eyes and takes slow calming breaths, while PJ puts his hand above Connor's penis on his pelvis and starts putting pressure on it, while he starts putting two fingers in him with his other hand and PJ feels Connor tightening up again.)"No,relax Connor, just relax." he tells him and Connor nods his head."Ok," PJ puts his two fingers in deeper and deeper until he hears Connor scream."

"AAAAWWWWW,Dadddd!. " Son." Clark goes to him, Connor grabs his hand as fast as he can." Dadddd!" (Connor starts crying)" Easy, Connor I need you to relax more please, I'm almost to your cervix, Clark please try to calm him down, I know this must be painful for him."( Clark whispers soothing sounds to his son, and Connor finally relaxes and calms down.)" Good, Connor now I need you to count to 10 in your mind and I should be done by then and know how far dilated your are."

(Connor starts to count to 10 and PJ Starts going in just a little bit deeper and while he goes in deeper, Connor squeezes his dad's hand tighter, his dad starts to feel the affect of the squeezing." easy, son easy and take slow deep breaths like I taught you." PJ went as far as he could until he felt the spot where he is looking for.)"oh,"(he feels around more and deeper) "Just what I thought." "What is it PJ?" (Connor says through gritted teeth.)"Ok, I'm going to slowly,and I mean very slowly take out my fingers ok." "PJ!"( Connor says again but a little pissed off this time, since PJ didn't answer his question.

PJ slowly takes out his fingers and Connor can finally relax without something inside his rectum . PJ takes out his fingers, he has a small amount of blood on them and puts the thin white sheet back over Connor's legs and gets up and starts taking his gloves off, Connor sits back up.) "PJ damn it, answer me what's wrong down there?" (PJ looks at Connor and takes a deep breath in and out and runs his hand through his hair.)

"PJ!( PJ looks at Connor again)" How long have you had these on and off contractions?" (he asks Connor)" PJ get to the damn...OH!OH! GOODDD!Damian!(Damian goes to Connor, Connor starts to grab Damian's hand, but Clark lets him grab his hand instead, and Damian looks at Clark,)"He's pregnant with MY baby,(Damian points to himself)..NOT your's."(Clark looks at Damian)"He'll brake your hand in half without any effort." Connor squeezes his dad's hand as hard as he can and grabs the sheet with his other.)"Damian, please listen to Clark before you get a broken hand," "Fine but, I'm staying right by his side."

(Damian tells his father. PJ runs to Connor and lefts up the sheet and his legs again after putting on fresh gloves.)"I'm sorry Connor, forgive me ." (PJ shoves two fingers deep inside again while Connor is still having a contraction."OH,GOODDD!PJ!( Connor grabs his legs towards himself and starts to push, HARD!)" NO! Connor DON'T PUSH, YOU HEAR ME DON'T PUSH your ONLY 6cm dilated, you already have a swollen colon from the baby's pressure and it can rupture at anytime ."(Clark notices that Connor hasn't STOP TRYING to PUSH)"SON!, you NEED to listen to YOUR doctor and FRIEND and STOP PUSHING"(Conner doesn't listen, he just keeps going, Clark and PJ notices blood starting to come out of him.)"SON,STOP! BEFORE YOU BLEED TO DEATH, SON!(that still doesn't make him stop.

Bruce has had enough and gets up from the chair and goes right in front of Connor's face with a pissed off batman look.)" CONNOR, you need to LISTEN to SUPERMAN,and STOP PUSHING RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANT TO DIE? CAUSE THATS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IF YOU KEEP PUSHING WHEN ITS NOT TIME, DO YOU WANT SUPERMAN, YOUR DAD TO BURRY YOU AND HAVE YOUR ONLY SISTER BE LEFT WITHOUT A BROTHER. DO YOU! ANSWER ME SUPERBOY"(Bruce says in his batman voice as loud as he makes Connor snap out of it.)"NO,I DON'T!" Connor says to bruce and stops PUSHING and he relaxes against his dad.) "Dad, I'm so sorry, I just, I just want this baby out of me so bad."

( Connor looks up at Clark with tears in his eyes.)" And for you to be PROUD of me that I can push a baby out WITHOUT screaming in pain, from the birth. (Clark puts a free hand on Connor's cheek and Connor starts to cry.)" NO,Son showing pain and vulnerability makes me proud of shows me you are just as strong and stubburn as YOUR HUMAN FATHER,Bruce.(Clark moves his eyes to look at bruce and back at Connor.) "and their is nothing, I repeat NOTHING wrong with that" (they hug a little.) "Well, I'm glad you two have made up, now I just got to fix this to where your NOT bleeding to death."(PJ deals with Connor's rectum to try to stop the bleeding.)

It has been 3 hours since PJ had Connor's bleeding undercontrol, Damian is sitting down on the bed next to Connor and he puts his hands on Connor's shoulder's and looks at him. "Hey, Damian?" " Yeah, Connor?" Connor has tears going down his cheeks." What if the baby dies?" "Shh, Connor don't, don't talk like that, Ok eveything is going to be fine and PJ will have this baby delivered, Ok." Damian is rubbing Connor's shoulders to try to get him to calm down, Connor has snot running down his nose. " But what if I were to di-aaawwww" Connor tightens his eyes shut and grabs the blanket with one hand and the other on his stomach." Look at me Connor," Connor looks at Damian." Breath Connor, just breath in and out, that's it, in and out" Connor closes his eyes and mimics Damian's Breathing technique that PJ had taught them during personal child birth class.

Meanwhile PJ, Bruce and Clark were downstairs as they heard Connor's scream. Bruce and Clark are sitting on the couch while PJ is pacing back and forth. " How come he is not dilating anymore, PJ?" Clark asks with his hands together on his lap. PJ is still pacing back and forth with one hand running through his hair and the other one is in his front pocket," I don't know Clark" then he stopped pacing and sits on the other side of Clark and puts his hands on top of Clark's and looks him in the eye, " Do you trust me, Clark?" (PJ asks, Clark looks at him a little weird) " Yes, why?"( Clark says, PJ swollows hard,) "how difficult was their delivery?"( he asked him, and Bruce looks at Clark then, cause he wanted to know as well since he wasn't there, regretted that he wasn't there) ."What do you mean?"(Clark asks PJ) "well what I mean is, Was it painful?, were you bleeding? were there complications to the delivery?" (PJ kept asking questions and then the very last one got to Bruce) "Was their father there through the difficult time?"(Clark looks at Bruce and Bruce looks away from him towards the floor cause he knew the answers to that ). "No, their father wasn't there cause, he didn't give a damn,"( He tells PJ) "Please Clark tell me about the day you brought them into this world, so I can know find out why Connor has stopped dilating. I know it is a lot of me to ask and a bit personal but, please I need to know." (PJ asked. Clark closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out and opens them again and nods,) "Ok, I was 8 and a half months pregnant and (Clark looks up and sees Bruce walking away),"Where do you think your going?, (Bruce stops, but doesn't look behind him) you are going to come back here and sit and listen to how I gave birth to OUR! kids and how PAINFUL! it was, and how you weren't even there to help me through it!" "(Bruce closes his eyes) "I have to be somewhere, if you don't mind"( Bruce says and starts walking again) " No, you need to know what happened cause (Clark starts to almost cry)..cause in 8 months, I'm going to be having another one of YOUR babys! (he points to Bruce and Bruce stops dead in his tracks and PJ looks shocked) "What" ( Bruce says with a low growl and slowly turns around) " What did you say Clark?"( Bruce asks, Clark has his head down, his hands and legs are shaking and tears start to come pouring down. He starts sniffling and then raises his head back up.) "You asked me a few days ago what has been wrong with me lately since two weeks after me and you came back from Zatana's birthday where WE woke up naked with each other in bed and well guess what we did Bruce, we had sex and you acted like I was just another one of your flings. So, your going to sit here and your going to listen to what happened that day. (Now Clark is just shaking uncontrolably, PJ is trying to calm Clark down and telling him the stress is not good for the baby, Bruce slowly walks back to him, sits back down and puts his hands on Clark's shaking ones to try to calm him down. Clark looks at Bruce and a few tears went down his face and Bruce wipes them away) "I'll stay and listen Clark,"( Bruce says and has a hand above Clark's stomach, and looks at him like he is asking for permission Clark nods and gives it to him. Bruce puts his hand on Clark's stomach, Clark puts his hand on top of Bruce's.) "I was young and scared of messing up being a father and I didn't know what to do with a baby on the way so I told you the things that I knew would hurt you the most and I left and blocked my emotions with you that day to hide my selfishness to know that I left behind the love of my life and not only one, but two babys. But I swear to you we both will get through this one together."( he tells Clark, They started to french kiss. Connor starts screaming again and they both got startled and looked to where the sound was coming from.) "looks like you guys are going to be grandparents soon" (PJ says and puts his hands on Clark's and looks at him) "Now, Clark back to the day you brought them into the world."(Clark smiles and so does PJ, Clark looks at Bruce who was smiling as well, Clark took a deep breath in and out and nods)"Ok" ( Clark tells him, BEGINNING OF FLASH BACK: 16 years earlier, Clark was 8 and a half months pregnant, and was sitting on the chair eatting cake that his mother had made for him and his parents were outside the house doing something, he felt a sharp pain going through his back but didn't think nothing of it and went to the bathroom and thought he had to go number 2 and the next thing he knows his water brakes and he went and set on the floor with his pants and boxers still down and started hurting really bad and some blood started coming out of his rectum and was screaming in pain and just kept screaming until his dad went to check on him in the bathroom and he saw him on the floor and he went to him and grabbed a towel to hide his genitals from his mom, who also came up with him, his dad told her to call the doctor, she started dialing his number on her cell phone while his dad held him and tried to calm him down cause he was shaking and scared, when she got off the phone, she told them that the doctor wants Clark to be in bed by the time he got there, he just lived down the road from them, his dad got up and put Clark's boxers and pants back on him and helped him to bed, Clark layed down and waited on the doctor and when the doctor finally arrived he was screaming for the baby to be out of him. He had Clark's parents wait out of the room so he could take Clark's pants and boxers off so he could give him a rectal cervics exam(Author's notes: I just made that up) and then his mom and dad came back in. He was having another heavy and painful contraction and the doctor told him not to push, that he was only 7cm dilated and that they had to wait for him to be 10. Well, they waited and waited some more up to 7 hours and he wasn't dilating anymore and he was having trouble breathing, the doctor had his mom get another bag out of his car and while his mom was doing that, he was in the hall talking to Clark's dad and told him, (Clark stops talking and closes his eyes and tears go down his face and bruce starts rubbing his back. "Go on Clark, it's ok" Clark nods and starts talking again) that the baby could be in distress, but he wouldn't know until his mom gets back with his other bag. When his mom got back, he lifts up Clark's shirt and puts gel on his stomach and got out a small device and rubbed it on his stomach and after he was done he put it away and cleaned the gel off of him.( PJ interuptes for a second) "that device is a fetal monitor that monitor's the baby's heart rate, if the baby's heart is too low the baby is not getting enough oxygen, or if its too high its going into stress.( Clark starts talking again) the doctor had his mom and dad out in the hall way again, to talk to them and he told them that the baby's heart rate is real low and that's why he was having trouble breathing and that if he didn't start to dilate again in the next hour, he could, he could ( Clark has his head down and starts to sniffle and Bruce is comforting him, Clark lifts his head back up and takes a deep breath in and out and starts again.)" he could loose the baby. He could hear his mom start crying for him and after his mom got calmned down, they all three came back in the room and waited and waited after each painful contraction passed which felt like hours, but it was only 15 minutes went by and the doctor got up and had them leave again and was putting on a pair of gloves again and he told me him he was going to check his rectal cervics again to see how far he had gone to, and he lifted up Clark's blanket and had him grab his legs and bring them towards his stomach so he can get a better angle and view and he told him to take a deep breath in and hold it and when he did, he put two lubercated fingers in him and it felt like he was on fire and wanted to scream and when he was done he took off his gloves and went into the hall way and he told his mom and dad that he didn't dilate anymore and that he might have to do a C-section on him cause the baby's life depended on it, and his mom asked if there were any other way and he said he could stretch his cervics until he was able to push, but there could be complications in doing that, that Clark could die from bleeding to death or from too much pain that his body would be going through from having his cervics being forceably stretched. Clark threw something at the door to get their attention and they opened it and he told them that he wanted to be stretched, the doctor told him what could happen, but Clark didn't care what complications that could happen. The doctor agreed and he had Clark's dad sit next to him holding his hand and Clark told him that he doesn't want to brake his hand by squeezing it too hard and his dad says its ok, that he was with him all the way and he had Clark's mom with a baby blanket ready for when the baby comes out, he told him that everytime he counts he wants Clark to breath in and out and then on the last number, on number 3 he wants him to hold his breath . The doctor got on a pair of fresh gloves and had him spread his legs really wide open and towards himself and he had him look out the window. "Ok, Clark now I am going to start counting ok?"(the doctor tells him and Clark nods,) "Ok. One, deep breath in and out " (Clark closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out and, the doctor went in deeper, Clark starts slowly squeezing his dad's hand ) "two, deep breath in and out Clark" ( Clark breathes in and out again and the doctor found the spot he was looking for) " Ok. now on number 3 I want you to hold your breath,you will feel something tearing called your cervics and no matter how painful it will be, Don't move ok?" "Ok" (Clark says and nods) "Ok,.....three" (Clark holds his breath and starts crying and squeezing his dad's hand a little bit more, and the doctor started stretching and stretching his cervics and Clark started to scream. The doctor finally pulled out his fingers and when he did Clark and his parents saw a lot of blood on them. His dad looks at the doctor and Clark looked scared, the doctor looks at them.) " what do you expect, I'm tearing him open, now Clark I want you to start pushing when you feel the next contraction ok?" (Clark nods and then the next contractions came.) " Do you feel the contraction Clark?"( Clark nods) " good, now push!!!" (Clark starts pushing and the doctor started putting both hands almost all the way inside Clark,) " It burns!! it burns!!" ( Clark yells, the doctor looks at him) "thats because your baby is coming down every time you push, now I want you to push like that durning every contraction, you got it?"( Clark nods and then he feels another contraction and start pushing again and 2 hours went by since the pushing started, and Clark looks like he wants to give up,) "Ok,Clark your almost there ok I have the baby's head in my hands but we have to get through your rectum now, the baby made it through your cervics ok, Now push!!!!! (Clark lets go of his dad's hand and grabs his legs instead and brings them towards him and pushes) "that's it Clark,keep pushing" (the doctor told him.) "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" (Clark screams and crys )"push,push, ok, now one more big push for me Clark, do you think you can do that?"(the doctor asks) " yes," (Clark could barely speak of being so weak) "ok," The doctor says and looks at Martha,) " get ready with the blanket" (Martha nods and Clark started pushing again and the doctor grabs the nasal aspirator and starts clearing the baby's air way and the baby starts to cry, Clark barely lifts up his head so he could see.) " Now, Clark the rest of the baby's body is still in you and I need you to push, ok?" (Clark nods and starts pushing and the baby comes all the way out and the doctor puts the baby on top of Clark's stomach, Clark starts to cry and the doctor looks at the baby) " looks like you got your self a little girl." ( Clark starts to laugh while the doctor cuts the cord, then Clark starts to feel sharp pains again like a contraction, but the baby was already out, how could that be unless he is pregnant with twins.)"aaaaawwwwwww!"(Clark screams again )" Son, you alright?"(his dad asks, Clark shakes his head) "No, dad I'm NOOOTTT!!!!!! " ( Clark puts a hand on his stomach and starts breathing uncontrolably , the doctor takes the baby off of Clark and brings her to Martha's open arms with a blanket. The doctor felt Clarks stomach ) " oh, my god!" (everyone looks at the doctor) " what?"( Clarks asks with panic in his voice.) " theres another baby in there,"(Clark looks at him shocked) "What do you mean theres another baby in me? there is only suppose to be one"(the doctor looks at him) "Well, it looks like we got a little stow away, "( the doctor laughs a little)" now I am going to see if your fully dilated still to see if you can push,ok?" ( Clark nods, the doctor puts his lubercated fingers all the way in him and Clark starts to drift in and out of unconsciousness.) "Clark!!!!" ( His dad calls his name,) " Clark!, look at me I need you to push as hard as you can ok, can you do that for me just one big push" ( the doctor told him, Clark barely register's it in his mind and starts to push really hard.)" Aaaaawwwwwww!!!!" " That's it Clark nice big, big push for me" ( Clark finally pushed as hard as he could with all the strength he has left and blood starts pouring out and his dad sees it.) " Stop, son STOP now !!!!" ( his dad tells him,) "No, he needs to keep going the faster the baby comes out the faster we can tend to his bleeding." ( Clark kept on pushing like the doctor told him to and the next thing he knows the baby is out, and everything goes dark. The doctor stops the bleeding and Clark heals a little bit from the birth. A couple of hours later, Martha is feeding one baby and John is feeding the other, the doctor told them to call him when Clark wakes up. " I'm worried about Clark, he has not woken up yet." (Martha puts the sleeping baby in her crib and John is stilling feeding the boy and looking at Clark,) " Don't worry Martha, its Clark he'll,( He signs) He'll wake up. ( A few hours later ) Clark starts hearing a little weal and starts slowly opening his eyes and looks to his left and sees his mom holding a little baby, and then he remembers he gave birth not, one but to two babys. His mother sees him waking up and goes to him with his daughter so he can see her. ) "hi sweet heart," ( Clark moves his head so he can see her more.)" hi, mom"( he says) "There is someone who wants to see you, say hi to your daughter" (she tells him and she brings her close to him so he can see her and hold her.) " oh, sweet heart we were so worried about you, we thought they would lose their dad, do you want to met your son?" ( Clark looks up at his mom smiling ,while holding his baby with tears in his eyes ) "yeah, I would" ( he says to her, She tells john to come in the room with the boy baby and sits by Clark and Clark sits up a little bit more and he hands Clark his son with his sister on the other arm and Clark starts to cry and looks at his dad )" I can't believe he left me with not only one, but two babies to take care of, why would he do that? how am I going to take care of them dad?" (his dad runs a hand through one of the baby's face)" We'll get throught this Clark like we always have, together as a family.( he kisses the baby's head who had softly went to sleep, his dad looks at him ) "Now, all they need are just names." end of flash back: (Clark was done telling them what happened the day that Conner and Lori came into the world. PJ stands up the birth story leaves him with more questions then answers, and he runs his fingers through his hair again, Clark looks at PJ)" Well, what do you think?( Clark asks him, PJ looks at him and signs) "The doctor had to stretch you we, we might have to do that to Connor as well,"( they hear another scream from Connor and they all three look up to where Connor scream is coming from)" And fast before we lose them both"


End file.
